Lovers and Friends
by shaneequa
Summary: MS.Without a Trace crossed with Private Practice! Chicks before dicks, bros before hoes. When all goes down, their friends are always there to help them up. Especially during confusing times brought on by the opposite sex.
1. Reunion

Title: Lovers and Friends

Author: whatchasayiin/haniqua

Pairings: (Mainly) MartinSamantha. SamanthaOC. MartinOC. AddisonPete. NaomiSam. NaomiDell. (and maybe a little bit of Greys Anatomy couplings in the future)

Summary: Wat crossed with Private Practice! Chicks before dicks, bros before hoes. When all goes down, their friends are always there to help them up. Especially during confusing times brought on by the opposite sex.

Disclaimer: Uhn, neither are mine. Though I wish they were.

Author's Note: It's mostly Without A Trace. And as far as updating goes, sorry I only have two chapters up and reviews are greatly appreciated (:

* * *

Chapter 1

"So, Sammy McSpammy, what brings you into our territory?" Addison asked as she sat on the lounge chair enjoying her lunch break with Naomi waiting for the handsome young man behind the register to come and show his shirtless self over to them. Samantha being a visitor and staying at the clinic for a few was welcome to join their tradition. God knows the woman needed some cheering up. Making her leave the wonderful city of New York for the ever so sunny California, Samantha had to be in some kind of rut.

"Oh you know, the usual."

"Can I guess?" Naomi asked her glancing at Samantha from the corner of her eye as her head was turned watching the door waiting. She knew she shouldn't be doing it due to the fact that; a: that guy was into her, b: that guy could very possibly pass up to be her daughter's age!

"Is it... Mr. Oinky-Bologna?"

Sam chuckled as she shook her head. "Oinky-Bologna" was what they had dubbed Jack to be. Ever since Addison had seen him gulping down his meal like he was some old pig that hasn't eaten in all his life, she had called him that. Eventually, the two had caught up to it and from then on, when it was just the three of them, that would be what they called Jack.

"No! Don't be ridiculous, Addy," Naomi said her eyes still trained at the door. " She's not stupid enough to go back there _twice_ when she had gone and scored Marty aka _Mr. Right_!"

"Ah yes, mysterious Martin Patrick Fitzgerald, how is he?"

"He's... I haven't talked to him in God knows how long," Sam admitted with a shrug. "So, Nay, aren't you gonna take a wild guess on why I'm here visit you two?"

"Oh! Oh! Here he is! Shhh!" Naomi said in reply as she slapped Sam's arm wanting her to focus on that one hot young thing walking to the reception desk. Addison – who was still getting used to it all – had to try and keep her mouth closed. If she was twenty years younger, she certainly would not think twice about talking up that guy whether Derek was around or not. Truth be told, Dell reminded her of the how Mark would've looked when he was younger. Buff and someone who was a woman magnet. He was definitely a Mark.

"Hey Naomi," Dell greeted. "Hi Addison and uhm..."

"Dell, this is our friend Samantha. She'll be here for a while," Naomi said as she snapped out of her thoughts that were things she had thought not to think about ever again. She knew it wasn't a real promise, she couldn't help what she was thinking and what the boy was triggering in her mind!

"Oh, hello Dr..."

"Special Agent," Sam replied shaking her head with a smile looking over at the two with an approving smile. "Samantha F—Spade."

"Well it's nice meeting you Agent Spade. I have to go now though."

"Nice meeting you too," Samantha nodded with a smile waiting for Dell to leave the three out in the lobby once again releasing a breathe along with her two friends. "He's young, but I dare say he's one piece of ass I would like to tap."

"Ah! And Miss Samantha Spade learns the Californians' lingo!"

"Hey! I'm a fast learner!"

"I'd say!"

"Stop making fun of the pregnant woman you two!" Sam came in smiling at Samantha. "Well hey there Sam, how are you doing?"

"Don't call me _Sam_, Sam," she replied with a small smile. "We're alright. Your _wife_ and her best friend are giving me a hard time though."

Sam was about to open his mouth to say something along the lines of "that's my ex-wife" but Samantha's phone rang showing up a caller ID that was from New York. It was a number she wasn't familiar with though. "Spade."

"It's Jamie,"

"Jamie..."

"Marty's cousin."

"Oh! Hey! I'm sorry I didn't know who it was, it's been a long time!" Sam admitted. Addison, Naomi and Sam had gathered around her waiting for her to tell them _exactly_ who this Jamie person was. _Jamie Toland_, she mouthed to them covering the mouth piece of her phone. They all just nodded their heads and pretended to be talking about something _other_ than Samantha's surprise visit... or the fact that she had come bringing 'gifts'.

"It really has. I was – _we_ were just wondering if you wanted to come by three weeks time to uhn..."

"Celebrate Ava's birthday?"

"Yeah, she's been asking for you for a long time now. _Auntie Sammy_."

"Ahh, I um.. I'd love to go Jamie, but..."

"You'd feel awkward with Marty being here?"

"No, it's not that at all!" Samantha defended when in some honesty it was the truth. She wasn't really ready to face Martin yet. "It's just... I'm away, like... on vacation right now."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't... Marty didn't..."

"Martin doesn't know. Anyways, Jamie. I have to go, I'll try to make it to Ava's party," Samantha promised seeing a man – whom she's never seen before walk to Addison and wink at her. She needed to know who this man was! He wasn't half bad either! Go Addy!

"Of course. It was nice talking to you Samantha."

"Same to you Jamie," Samantha said hanging up and turning to Addison. "Tell me, Addy, who was that guy over there?"

"That was..."

"Addy's boyfriend!" Naomi updated Samantha as if they were back in junior high school squeals and giggles. Addison groaned at that muttering some inaudible things to them as they nudged her and teased her. This was seriously back to the good old days when they would tease her about Derek's hair.

"Awww! I'm so out of the loop with you two! I need to catch up!"

"Don't worry, girl. We'll catch you up!" Naomi said standing up and putting her hands out for both Addison and Samantha to take to get "help" getting up. A smile on all three of their faces, they walked out of the building to enjoy the next ten minutes of their lunch break at the cafe nearby. It was great to have the three of them united. That was a fact.

* * *

Reviews, greatly appreciated (:


	2. OMG!

So here's chapter two. I now need to start working my ass of with the fifth chapter because I have no idea what's gonna happen.  
So suggestions welcome (:  
Reviews, greatly appreciated

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm serious! That guy who turned up at the wedding the day before the real wedding he wanted to go to was Martin!"

"OH MY GOD!" Samantha shrieked then started laughing uncontrollably as she flipped through Addison and Derek's wedding album. She had been there as one of the bridesmaids and she specifically remembered that one of Derek's sister was gushing over a blue eyed brown hair wonder that had graced the wedding in his tux and hot body. A blue eyed, brown hair wonder that had gone to the right church on the wrong day. She flipped the page again giggling as she recognize the man that was in the pictures. That was definitely Martin Fitzgerald. A lot younger, but still a hot piece of ass.

"Do you remember that morning? You were so nervous that you almost threw up on your own gown?!" Naomi reminded her with a chuckled. Addison shook her head burying it on the light throw blanket that she had thrown on herself.

"And you were so scared that you also thought that you would puke all over Derek!" Samantha added to the story remembering that day very clearly.

The flipped to more of the pages until they reached the end of the album. There were no more to go over. Surprising since Samantha could swear she had double the albums that Addison had at the moment, but she wasn't gonna say anything. Addison was still trying to adjust there. After a year in Seattle and then a sudden move down to California, Samantha's understood.

"So, what brings you here, Spam? You never really told us," Addison started as she tucked away the long forgotten pictures of the wedding that seemed to be perfect. She knew she was at some kind of fault for her divorce with Derek but he was equally to blame and it wasn't because of Meredith Grey. It was because of them just loosing that spark that use to be there. Focusing her attention back to Samantha who had taken a long dip of her lemonade, she smiled and opened her ears knowing that whatever it was that Samantha came there for was something important.

"Seriously, Spam, and what was that thing about being pregnant?" Naomi grilled her stretching her legs out away from the bonfire that was in Addison's 'backyard'. They were outside lounging around in the beach – something Samantha never got to experience in New York. She was always at work in the city!

"I uh..."

"Come on Spam, it's just us here," Addison pushed on.

"What Sam said was true, I am pregnant," Samantha whispered hearing the gasps of both Addison and Naomi. Samantha had long ago vowed to not have kids and there she was showing up out of the blue pregnant. Addison couldn't help but feel jealous. Samantha has never wanted a kid, she probably wasn't even planning on getting one. She tried shaking the feeling of hating the fact that she couldn't get pregnant when she so badly wanted to. The clock was ticked – _has_ ticked and the time was up.

"What are you --"

"Who's the --"

"I'll answer your questions one at a time," Samantha chuckled trying to lighten up the mood. She has heard through Naomi about Addison wanting to conceive and felt guilty. She hoped that she could sit down and talk to Addison about it, maybe then she would appreciate being pregnant more. Appreciate what it was that was about to happen to her.

Naomi raised her hand, and so did Addison. It was a little 'tradition' thing that they had.

"Nai?" Samantha said with a smile happy to see that some things really didn't change. An image of her living in Malibu suddenly sprung into mind. She quickly shook it off, New York was her home.

"Who's the father?" Naomi asked quickly looking up at Sam knowing that it could be one of three things. '_Oinky Balogna', 'Mr. Right,_ or just a plain one night stand. She hoped that it was the second. Martin Fitzgerald was like Sam -- her Sam.

"Martin. Addison?" Samantha quickly answered and turned to Addison waiting for her question knowing that Naomi had her mouth open read to asked her a million and one more questions. She'd have the chance. Samantha had a month off after all.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Addison asked softly looking at Samantha.

Samantha looked down then back up at her meeting her eye then turning to Naomi and looking at her in her eyes. She had a type of desperation in there. She placed a hand down on her slightly swollen belly. "I... I was kinda hoping that you guys could help me with that."

Tears.

Samantha was never for them. Addison remembered three times that she had seen Samantha cry. It wasn't even the time when she had visited Samantha in the hospital after getting shot. Naomi saw her cry twice. She had moved to California long before Samantha had cried in front of someone the third time.

The two immeadeatly sat with Samantha holding her. She was so lost – kind of like a little girl in an amusement park.

"We're here for you, Spammy," Addison whispered stroking her back trying to comfort her.

"We'll help you figure it all out," Naomi assured her stroking her hair.

They stayed like that for what seemed life forever until Samantha wiped away her own tears pushing her two best friends away from her picking up the last – and hidden – album that Addison had brought out to the beach with them. The first picture made her smile. Genuinely, smile.

"No wonder you were hiding this!" Samantha said wiping away her wet face with the sleeve of her hoodie. There was the picture of Addison, Samantha and Naomi when they had gone in the snow skiing. Well, it was more of them falling on their asses just laughing and throwing up some snow. "This was such a fun day. We should do it again."

"How long are you staying here?" Addison asked her with a smile on her face as she remembered that time.

"About a month, I have a month off."

"What about... Ava? In three weeks?" Naomi asked her overhearing the conversation earlier. Samantha shrugged.

"That's Martin's niece," she whispered. "In about a month I'll be that much bigger, and it'll be pretty obvious."

"You can't hide forever, Spammy."

"I know, can I just stay here for ten months? Just until I give birth to this child?" Samantha said half joking half serious, That option seemed to be a very good one. It was easy and she didn't have to answer any questions back in New York besides why she was away. She could always say that Naomi and Sam had needed her for private work or something of the sort. At least there she would have her two best girl friends.

* * *

Reviews Please (:


	3. AllNighter

Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've had this chapter for so long, I'm trying to work on Chapter 4.  
If anyone has ideas, I'm very happy to accept them (:  
Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Okay, now I gotta go, hotels fill up fast in your little city," Samantha said smiling at her two best friends. It seemed like she hasn't stopped doing that she had gotten there. California was defiantly a nice change of pace. She should've taken that transfer when it was offered.

"You're staying at a hotel when you can stay with one of us? Oh come on Spammy! Get real!" Naomi replied laughing as they were sitting outside the beach at night in front of the bonfire. It was something they had used to do at the weekends in New York when they had time. A tradition of some sort while Samantha was doing her thing as a cop and Naomi and Addison were working in the hospital. Long hours, less time with friends. It was no wonder that the three had bonded easily.

"So who's gonna offer to open their home to their whinny, bitchy, pregnant best friend from New York?" Samantha asked with a smile. There was silence for a few moments then an eruption of laughter. "Thought so."

"What are you ladies doing out here at this hour? Especially you Agent Spade," Sam walked out of his house said greeting the three ladies that were huddled by the fire. He was surprised that Addison let Samantha stay out late like that. Carrying a baby nonetheless.

"Not on 'Mommy Duty' yet, Sam. Chill, I don't think these two would let anything happen to their little hum..."Samantha said getting lost. She didn't know the sex of her baby yet. She was too busy to find out. "Anyways, we're just catching up on old times. What brings an old man like you out here before the sun rises?"

"Well, I got a call from Martin something asking for you," Sam explained to them. The two girls looked at Samantha with a questioning glance. "I highly suggest you give that poor man a call and stop submitting him into some kind of misery."

"Why should she do that? Sam was put in this world to reek revenge on men," Addison replied proudly with a chuckle.

"Addy! Of course she'll call Martin. Now run along Sam before I fetch a shark and get it to kill you," Naomi threatened her ex husband who ran back into his sanctuary hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

All eyes were on Samantha by that point waiting for her to do something about Sam's news.

"Well?" Addison urged on. Naomi looked at her with the same eyes though her darker. They were urging her on to call him. She didn't even know why he called.

"Well what?"

"Call him!" Naomi ordered her sipping the marguerita that was sitting on her side.

"What for? Jack probably just put him up to it and–"

"He's gonna be the father of your child. He's an FBI Agent, Spammy. Give him more credit than that," Addison said trying to urge Samantha on.

Samantha shook her head. "That's the reason I don't want to call him. Could we just drop this and get back to light hearted subject of Addy's new eye candy?"

"Pete or the cop?" Naomi asked her with a laugh the seriousness that was in the conversation gone.

"There's a cop too?!" Samantha asked her jaw dropping for further emphasis but she had the twinkle in her eye that was missing for the last couple of months.

"Hey! He's hot, he's in uniform _and_ he has cuffs," Addison defended. "What's a girl to do?!"

For the rest of the night (or what could be called morning) the friendly banter was kept with the light and joyful atmosphere. A few hours later they all decided to go and sleep at Addison's as it was the closest thing to the beach. Well it was either Addison's or Sam's. Of course the girls picked Addison.

"It's great that you finally had the guts to come here and leave the big apple, Spammy," Addison noted. "Even if it is just to run away from your problems."

Samantha looked up at her from where she was laying down. "Isn't that what you did here too? You never told me."

"I came here looking for a new start. Seattle was just... it was suffocating me with Derek and his perfect twelve-year-old whore and Mark just constantly... I needed this," Addison explained to her. "And of course Naomi was here to rescue me fighting for me on her colleagues and all that. Eventually I fit right in."

"I'm regretting being a fed right now. I mean if I didn't I could just ask Naomi for a job. She seems to have replaced Human Resources," Samantha joked looking over at Naomi who was on the phone with a patient at the wee hours of the morning. "I haven't been this happy and smiling in a long time, Addy. Thanks for that."

"Anytime my friend," Addison said with a smile seeing Naomi come back.

"Do you remember when Addison dyed her hair blonde?!" Naomi started.

Needless to say, she didn't get a full night's worth of sleep on her first night in California.

* * *

Reviews, greatly appreciated (:


	4. Bad Juju?

I've had this chapter in my USB for so long, just haven't found the time to post it. Sorry!  
I know things aren't doing to well for MS on the show but I hope you guys are still interested in this story(:  
Reviews, greatly appreciated !

* * *

Chapter 4

Waking up in the middle of the morning by a strange sound. Addison looked over at the digital clock on her beside table. It read that it was only five in the morning. She wasn't expected to be awake in at least and hour and a half. She only had about two hours of sleep so far. Being outside having a bonfire with her old friend Samantha was something she needed for a long time.

She actually forgot about her need to be a mother and focused on something else.

But since she was on the topic now...

It wasn't fair how Samantha – the woman who swears to never want children – is suddenly pregnant. She wasn't even trying! While she on the other hand couldn't even get pregnant no matter how hard she tried. She – Addison Montgomery – was old and dry and... about to go through menopause with no child. At all. Life wasn't fair. Not to her.

"What did I do?" Addison whispered to nobody in particular. "Is this some bad Juju that I deserve?"

She shook her head.

"Haven't you gods of juju forgiven me for sleeping with Mark yet?" Addison asked a little more angrily. "Coz I gotta tell you, this bad juju thing is getting on my nerves."

Addison looked outside hearing more noises. More of a woman throwing up.

_I wish I had morning sickness_, Addison thought.

She instantly shook her head though. Would she really want to sacrifice working to being a wreck. Sure Samantha was having to experience being pregnant. But one look in her hazel eyes, Addison could tell that the woman was lost. She had no idea what to do. She had no idea what to expect from life now that she's pregnant and the child has no father.

Would that be Addison if she did get pregnant?

Would she be a mess like Samantha is?

Who would she want the father to be?

Addison heard the floor squeek outside her door. Expecting Samantha there, she rubbed her eyes expelling the current thoughts in her head that if she kept there would keep her tossing and turning all night long.

"Sorry if I woke you up," Samantha said peeking into Addison's room with a weak smile.

Addison sat up on her bed with a smile of her own. "Morning sickness?"

"Yeah," Samantha shrugged. "Kinda sucks."

Samantha moved to occupy the empty side of Addison's bed resting her head on her friend's lap.

"Yeah, I remember when Naomi had them, kept Sam up in the mornings and everything!" Addison recalled her friend's ex-husband's whining to her about pregnant women and how Derek was lucky that Addison wasn't bringing any kids into the world.

"I heard you wanted a baby but...," Samantha trailed off not waiting to continue the sentence. Addison had always had the maternal instinct. She always knew what to do and was great with kids. It was really no surprise that she was one of the best gynecologists in the world, really. She has everything that someone could ever imagine, everything but a family that she had longed for since the start. It was just work got in her way. "You wanna talk about it?"

Addison looked at her, surprsied at how much she knows at the small time that she was there. Samantha waited for her friend to answer her. She had been the center of attention the whole day coming to California on a whim like that. She hasn't had much time to ask her friends about their life. Samantha knew that Addison and Derek's divorce was finalized and that Sam – the other Sam and Naomi were trying again and not for the sake of their child. But for the sake of their sanity.

"Not really," Addison sighed. "You should get some sleep Spammy, it's not good for the baby to stay up late."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you, Ms. Hot-Shot-OBGYN," Samantha teased her sitting up and slowly getting off of the bed starting at Addison just observing her. She wasn't the only one with talents. Samantha could read people very easily. Especially people she was particularly close to. "But seriously, Addy. I'm here to talk."

"Not tonight, it's been a good – great night," Addison countered shaking her head with a weak smile looking over at the clock once again seeing that she killed just about half an hour or so.

"Some other time?" Samantha asked knowing the line by heart. She wasn't upset though, more along the lines of concerned for one of her best friends.

"Some other time," Addison agreed.

"Night Addy, sweet dreams."

"Good night Spam, and mini Spam," Addison said with a smile as Samantha exited her room.

Addison's head fell back onto her pillow her eyes wide open looking up at the ceiling in silence. A drop of tear fell from her eye as she quietly mourned the loss of what she wanted but will never have.

* * *

Review?


End file.
